Los chicos no están bien
by Dinosauce99
Summary: El vecindario está igual pero destruido de tantas formas. Los chicos crecieron y sus sueños con ellos, espera, ¿Siquiera tenían sueños? ¿Cómo es que un pueblo tan pequeño arruinó tantas vidas?


**Disclaimer: South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, en su lugar son propiedad de Comedy Central y South Park Studios. Hago esto por puro entretenimiento y sin fin de lucro alguno.**

* * *

 **Sobre los Hijos**

* * *

Kenneth McCormick exhaló el humo del cigarrillo con pesadez, usualmente no fumaba, no, él tenía vicios que consideraba mucho peores; Pero en momentos como éstos, no encontraba mayor entretención que jugar con la nicotina en su boca mientras su nervioso cuerpo intentaba relajarse. Para su desgracia, la fuerza del viento en su contra devolvió la nube tóxica a su rostro, haciéndole toser repetidamente, escupió los residuos de saliva en la nieve junto al cigarrillo. No, él no servía para eso.

Maldijo en voz baja al verse privado de entretención alguna, cruzándose de hombros se dignó a esperar frente a la estación departamental de policía del condado de Denver, tal como lo había hecho durante al menos media hora. No entraría a ese lugar si su vida dependiera de ello, él no tenía nada que ver con el tema, y aborrecía la falsa burocracia. Además, en su infancia había estado mucho en lugares como aquellos, y los malos recuerdos sólo lo hacían volverse un poco más estúpido de lo que, creía, ya era.

—Estúpido Kevin… Estúpido Denver…— Dirigió la mirada hacia su auto, comprobando por inercia si el chatarro aún estaba ahí.

 _Obviamente estaría ahí, nadie se robaría esa mierda._

El joven no separó la vista del auto, no se mostraba mayor a los veinticinco años y aún así se le veía una mezcla de cansancio y desesperación, sus ojos azules caían de vez en cuando, siendo víctimas del sueño. Kenneth McCormick solía ocultar su severa e histérica personalidad bajo sus pésimos estándares de cuidado personal; Los bultos ennegrecidos bajo sus ojos, su ropa andrajosa, la barba de medianoche que se negaba a crecer más, y la mirada preocupada. Sin saberlo lo delataban de la forma que más odiaba.

Mostraba ese lado débil.

Su reflexión se vió interrumpida una vez escuchó unos pesados pasos acercarse en su dirección. Debía ser por la nieve, se dijo mientras giraba su rostro para encontrarse cara a cara con aquél que esperaba hace màs de media hora.

El hombre no parecería mayor a él si no fuese por su vistoso bigote y una cicatriz rodeando su ceja, cargaba un saco sobre su hombro y se tropezaba con facilidad bajo las capas de nieve. Como si el maldito hubiese olvidado que creció en un pueblo donde el invierno era prácticamente eterno y la nieve, pan de cada día.

Kenneth suspiró. Habría sonreído al ver a su hermano, realmente lo habría hecho, pero el imbécil de Kevin McCormick se parecía demasiado a una figura que había tratado de olvidar por años, su hermano se parecía demasiado a su padre.

Especialmente por el estúpido bigote.

—Debiste haber salido de ahí hace media hora— Dijo, acercándose a su hermano y dándole un abrazo corto, que de inmediato supo, no tenía ningún ápice de aprecio.

—A esos putos perros les encanta alargar las cosas más de lo que deben,— Respondió soltando un gapo. Le alcanzó el saco al hermano menor, el cual detenidamente lo adentró en el auto sin quejarse por la actitud de Kevin. —Lindo Ford Cortina, Kenny.— Bromeó de mala gana mientras rodeaba el vehículo con dar al asiento de copiloto. Kenneth, o bien, Kenny, como todos solían decirle, suspiró y guardándose cualquier palabra, se adentró al vehículo como conductor, sacudiéndose la nieve una vez dentro.

Kenny prendió la radio y sintonizó la que pensaba, era la única radio que pasaba algo de música de calidad. Necesitaba la música, no sabía si podría soportar la verborrea de su hermano y su nasal voz por todo el camino.

 _¡Buenos días Denver! Ha sintonizado la 107,5 fm. El clima parece favorecernos hoy, ¿No crees Johnathan? *Risas* Dejando de lado el sarcasmo, algo para calentar la mañana, ¡Éstos son The Black Keys, con su éxito…_

Incluso las voces de los presentadores eran pasables, prendió el motor y emprendió el viaje lo más rápido que la vieja chatarra le permitía. Idiotas, pensó para sí, algún día tendría un Nascar y nadie le tiraría malas bromas sobre su movilización; Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

—A pesar de verse mal, es cómodo —Murmuró su hermano mientras se despojaba de su abrigo de piel y se libraba de su bufanda.

Kenny parpadeó con fuerza, observó a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo. Y es que Kevin era la copia viviente de Stuart, el padre de ambos. Sintió una leve náusea y un ardor en las manos.

Kevin, al igual que todos los McCormick, poseía un espeso cabello color dorado, tez blanca, ojos hundidos y carentes de emoción a primera vista, obviando el iris cerúleo típico de su ADN. Kevin tenía cara de maniaco, basura blanca, pensó Kenny, aunque pudo haber sido la impresión de no haberlo visto por meses… ¿A quién engañaba? Siquiera su persona daba una buena primera impresión.

Kevin se parecía a Stuart, Kenneth/Kenny se parecía a Carol, su madre; O eso le gustaba pensar, puesto que objetivamente, exceptuando lo fìsico, no se parecìa a nadie.

Pero no era el único.

—Gracias por venir Kenny, es decir, ya sabes... — El mayor suspiró frunciendo el ceño, —Te pagaré la gasolina cuando pueda,— El joven rió.

—Sólo no vuelvas a meterte en mierda, no creo poder volver a ayudarte en tus 'asuntos'— Carraspeó —No me gusta conducir a Denver en plena madrugada para salvar tu culo de un par de policías, ¿Qué fué ésta vez?— Dijo, sin ningún ápice de histeria en su voz, mucha molestia por el otro lado.

—Pelea en un bar, con…-

—No importa— Lo interrumpió antes de soltar un grave suspiro, — Dejé a Karen sola por tu gracia.

Kevin guardó silencio ante la aclaración, prosiguió a rascar su mentón mientras observaba por la ventana el nevado paisaje que la ciudad ofrecía.

—Déjame en el McDonalds de la Avenida Chenago o algo por allí. — Suspiró el mayor resignado, no tenía nada en su defensa.

Hace siete años, cuando Kevin había anunciado después de una típica pelea familiar, su mudanza hacia Denver con tal de encontrar un trabajo estable, Kenny no pudo estar más feliz, supuso en ese entonces, que Kevin era el único McCormick con las pelotas suficientes para salir del agujero en el cual la sociedad había escupido su apellido. Entonces, un 4 de noviembre Kevin McCormick, de entonces 18 años, había dejado el basurero que llamaban hogar para buscar un mejor futuro; Y Kenny, por primera vez en su vida pensó que su constantemente desequilibrado hermano, era un héroe.

Joder.

Un héroe de clase baja.

Porque primero fueron las llamadas ebrio durante las fiestas, luego a cualquier hora del día; Hacía berrinches por dinero para dios sabe qué cosa, la policía llamó por asuntos con drogas; Entonces, cuando lo llamó llorando por haber embarazado a su novia, Kenny supo, que su hermano era una mierda jugando a ser independiente, cortó la llamada y no lo volvió a ver hasta que el bebé nació.

Obviamente, había llamado por más dinero, y Kenny dudaba enormemente que fuese para su hijo no nato.

—¿Y cómo está ella?— Musitó Kevin para su sorpresa, ya habían avanzado unas cuantas millas, — Karen, me refiero…

Karen McCormick, la menor de la familia y la única fémina entre los hermanos; Era inteligente y amigable, bueno, quizá algo asustadiza, ¿Pero quién demonios no lo habría sido con una familia como la suya? Kenny sonrió, adoraba a su hermana y eso no era ningún secreto, pero no podía evitar sentir lástima por ella.

Ella no merecía vivir en un pueblo de mierda como South Park, y South Park no merecía a alguien como Karen McCormick,

—Trabaja con los Tweek en su cafetería. Comenzó hace una semana— Respondió falto de ganas, —¿Qué hay de Matt?

Matthew McCormick había nacido hace dos años, pesado lo mínimo y para empeorar todo, nació con síndrome de abstinencia debido a la metanfetamina que tanto su padre como su madre consumían, y así, sin saberlo, Kevin había comenzado un ciclo donde la historia se repetiría. De hogar en hogar, víctima de burlas sin sentido, recordándote el error que eras mientras tus padres hacían Dios sabe qué…

Entonces, cada vez que veía a Kevin, veía a Stuart. Y eso le dolía más que nada.

—Está con sus abuelos, los otros— Kevin rascó su brazo, ignorando el contacto visual, —Me pone nervioso hablar de eso —. Kenny asintió.

Quizá no se parecían del todo.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio.

Desde pequeño Kenneth había sentido una comodidad increíble en el silencio, jamás le molestó y por ende, no solía romper el hielo… Claro, la adolescencia lo había cambiado, y cuando la oportunidad era la correcta, quizás hablaba demasiado, con mujeres por lo general. No pensaba nada coherente, siempre andaba recordando horarios o artículos que había leído en revistas de dudosa procedencia; Cuando tenìa 12 años lo habían encontrando dibujando mujeres semidesnudas, armadas de armadura medieval ridícula y senos exagerados, peleando con dragones, empuñando espadas cubiertas de sangre… Le costó todo el semestre junto al señor Mackey, el consejero estudiantil.

 _Y sólo había dibujado tetas._

Se creía alguien callado con una mente muy imaginativa. Una combinación peligrosa para pequeños pueblos genéricos y cristianamente estúpidos como South Park.

Kenny hablaba lo necesario, cuando era necesario y esperaba las respuestas escandalosas frente a su peculiar sentido del humor con antinatural calma.

¿Si tenía una faceta oscura? Claro que sí, pero no venía al tema; no venía a ningún tema que pudiese ser hablado sin remordimiento en la lengua.

—El cumpleaños de Karen es el mes entrante, no lo olvides,— Dijo, despabilando de su imaginación y notando el McDonalds a la distancia. El joven McCormick dejó su auto frente al recinto, ojeó a su hermano, deseando que fuese la última vez que lo tuviese que ver de esa forma. Kevin devolvió una débil sonrisa, se puso el abrigo de pieles y empuñó sus pertenencias.

—No lo haré. Gracias Ken…— Dijo con su voz nasal, saliendo con dificultad del vehículo, una vez fuera se giró para aclararle, —Te llamaré en la noche.

Kevin McCormick, hijo mayor de Stuart y Carol McCormick, su hermano, y su, alguna vez ejemplo a seguir, salió caminando a paso rápido y algo irregular, Yendo directamente a cualquier lado menos al McDonalds.

Kenny suspiró mientras desviaba el auto hacia la salida de la avenida. No volvería a verlo en meses.

Se estacionó por una esquina cercana, pensó en bajarse para comprar un café o algo por el estilo. En su lugar tomó su celular, era una mierda de teléfono, pero servía.

Tal como él era una mierda de persona, pero seguía siendo una persona.

Recordaba haberle pedido el número a una chica en Denver, realmente no recordaba su nombre y la tenía agregada como "Chica de Denver", frunció el ceño mientras tecleaba avisando de su repentina visita al pueblo.

Y fue cuestión de segundos para que respondiera.

 _Te espero en mi departamento, Avenida Broadway 2763, el 603. Sabría que vendrìas :*_

 _12:01 p.m_

Kenny sonrió.

 _Voy en camino._

 _12: 06 p.m_

Si tenía que dormir con la primera persona que se le cruzara con tal de aliviar su creciente estrés, evacuar toda su frustración en una oleada de placer sexual sucio, mentalmente inestable. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, no le importaba, no es como si pudiese matarlo.

Cada quién era adicto a algo en su propia forma

* * *

¿Vale la pena contar en que está cada chico?


End file.
